When manufacturing a laminated core by laminating individual core pieces in a die, to prevent deviation in lamination thickness of the laminated core due to thickness deviations of the respective core pieces, rotational lamination is performed by rotating a blanking die by a predetermined angle for each or a plurality of the core pieces. As a positioning mechanism for the rotatable blanking die, rotational lamination guide pins are generally used.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, rotational lamination guide holes 50 for performing the positioning by fitting with these rotational lamination guide pins (not illustrated) are provided in a blanking die 51. The rotational lamination guide pins and the rotational lamination guide holes 50 constitute the positioning mechanism. These rotational lamination guide holes 50, as illustrated in FIG. 3, are provided at positions not interfering with a band-shaped material to be stamped 52, i.e., at outer positions in a width direction of the band-shaped material to be stamped 52 (reference: Patent Literature 1). Here, numerals 53, 54, and 55 denote a lower die, pilot holes, and a stator outer circumferential die, respectively.